Mreow
by Courtanie
Summary: Kenny loves cats, Stan's an animal-loving hippie. Give them a kitty-cat Kyle and what ensues?...Well it may not be this particular scenario, but it's sexier than the alternatives! Birthday fic for azngirlLH; M for a reason


**I wasn't going to post this. I finished it a few days ago...but iono, I haven't posted for awhile. /shrug**

**This was for azngirlLH's birthdayyyy :D**

**AND NO! IT'S NOT RAPE! *shock everywhere* :D!**

**It's weird though. And...doesn't really...have much explanation butttttt...THAT'S OKAY! Have fun anyways!**

***Last A/N is the message I left for azn. SO IN ADVANCE: Thanks for R&Ring!**

**

* * *

**

You would think that any one of the three of them would've caught onto something a lot sooner than they did. Especially Kyle, as suspicious as he tends to be of their overweight glutton of a sorta-kinda friend.

Something should've been obvious from the way his brown eyes twinkled when he gave Kyle his drink, the way that they saw him watch their redheaded friend intently as he swallowed down the liquid.

Or the fact that for once, the moron was fairly sociable and recognizably nicer towards Kyle. That probably should've been a dead giveaway.

However, a few beers later and Kenny and Stan were all but gone to the obvious aura of doubt surrounding them. They merely stayed together with Kyle between them on the couch, watching as time went by. By the time three in the morning had rolled around, Kyle claimed he was feeling nauseous and needed to go home.

Cartman heard this and whined, "Just stay here and sleep it off, Jewrat."

The redhead shook his head slowly and stood up shakily, clasping his arms around himself and shuddering. Kenny and Stan watched him with slow blinks before standing up beside him.

"Dude, you don't look so good," Stan observed.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious," Kyle muttered, walking towards the door and grabbing his green hat off the hook beside it. Ken and Stan followed after him in concern, leaving Cartman staring at them with a dark frown.

"Where the hell are you two going?"

"He's sick, Dude," Stan said. "We're making sure he gets home without passing out."

"Whatever," Cartman scoffed angrily. "It's your problem then."

Kenny and Stan raised their brows at each other before shrugging and following Kyle into the cold winter night. They walked side by side together down the walkway in silence for a bit, both the blonde and the raven-hair looking at their smaller counterpart in concern.

"Dude, are you alright?" Kenny asked, bending down a bit towards Kyle's height.

He nodded briefly and swallowed heavily. "I'm...I'm just really...dizzy and...it feels like I'm gonna throw up everywhere."

"Ew," Stan scrunched his nose.

"Oh, shut up, Barf Boy," Kenny rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, McCormick, you're used to gross shit since you live in it!" he shouted back. The two of them stopped and stared at each other with twisted faces as Kyle continued on.

"At least I'm not some pansy-ass pussy who throws up just because the thought of sex crosses my mind!"

"That's because you think with your dick!" Stan scowled. "Back me up, Ky," they shot their heads around. "Ky?" They looked down and saw the Jew collapsed on the sidewalk.

"Shit," Kenny hissed as they raced towards him, diving down on their knees beside him. "Kyle? Kyle?" he tried, shaking his shoulder.

"Goddammit," Stan sighed. "We're fucking stupid."

"Or at least you," Ken smirked. Stan rolled his eyes.

"Come on, help me get him," he motioned. Kenny helped roll him over into Stan's arms and held under him for support as Stan lifted him into the air. They sighed together before continuing on towards Kyle's house down the street.

"Whaddya think's wrong with him?" Kenny asked, staring at the kid in Stan's arms curiously.

"Insulin maybe?" he shrugged.

"I'm personally thinking Cartman wanted to date rape him myself," Kenny ran his fingers through his blonde hair.

"That's a strong possibility," Stan nodded. "Fuckin' asshole."

"No, he wanted to fuck Kyle's asshole. There's a difference," he smirked.

"Dude, you have no tact whatsoever," Stan shook his head as they headed up towards Kyle's front door. Kenny chuckled and reached into Kyle's pocket, pulling out his house key and shoving it into the lock.

"Maybe not but it's better than being a stick in the mud like you," he snickered, holding the door open for him as he toted their friend inside. Kenny felt something brush against his thigh and jolted a bit, raising his brow as they passed him. He closed the door and turned on the lights for him.

"What's your problem?" Stan raised his brow at him.

"Something hit my leg," he said, looking down and brushing off the tingles from the spot on his thigh.

"Probably his foot or something," Stan rolled his eyes before jumping too, all of a sudden. "What the fuck?" he said, sticking his leg out past Kyle and inspecting it carefully. "Felt like a caterpillar just fucking molested my leg."

"Dude, see?" Kenny exclaimed. They looked around on the floor before Kenny's eye caught a long, carmine strand cascading down from underneath Kyle.

He blinked for a moment and Stan caught him and cocked his brow. "What?"

"Dude." He said simply, pointing at Kyle. Stan followed his gesture and looked over his unconscious friend, finding the same strand.

"What the...," he laid Kyle down on the couch and grabbed the strand in his hand. "What the hell is this?" Kenny came over and stared with him. The strand twitched in his hand and they fell back screaming in shock.

"DUDE IT'S A TAIL!" Kenny shouted.

"No fucking way," Stan caught his breath, gulping and grasping it again. He gave it a sharp tug and it violently receded from his grasp as Kyle's body twitched in a quick jerking motion. He turned on his side and they watched his nose scrunch up lightly in discomfort as the tail slid back under him and started swinging as it hung loosely over his thigh.

"See? Kyle has a tail!" Kenny stared at the boy.

"Dude, what the hell is going on?" Stan asked, shaking his head softly. They heard Kyle let out a low rumble from the back of his throat and they leaned in closer. They heard the sound continuing and looked at each other briefly. "Dude. Is...is he purring?"

"Either that or gargling," Ken stated. Their heads shot up as they saw his hat move slightly before shaking their heads.

"If that was what I think it is, I'm going to scream," Stan gulped.

Kenny reached up and grabbed the green ushanka and pulled it off of Kyle's head slowly. They watched a pair of red, pointed ears come into view within the mess of scarlet curls and their pupils shrank.

"No. Way." Stan's breath hitched.

"Wasn't a scream, but it works just as well," Ken commented blankly. He reached up with soft fingertips and lightly brushed them over Kyle's new ear. It flickered lightly at his touch and Kyle curled up tighter into himself.

"This isn't happening," Stan said. "This...there's no way this is happening." Kenny ignored his unbelieving babble, reaching up behind Kyle's ear and scratching lightly. Kyle's head pushed up into his hand and he started purring anew. They watched his face carefully as his nose scrunched again but his eyes slowly opened up to the brightness of the room. He blinked a few times before raising his head slightly, his pupils shrinking rapidly into piercing oval shapes surrounded by his emerald coloring. He looked between the two of them before tilting his head and leaning up further into Kenny's fingers.

"K-Kyle?" Kenny asked, pausing his scratching. Kyle raised his head and bumped his hand, prompting him to start again. He let out a soft meowl and shut his eyes contentedly.

"Kyle, this is just weird," Stan stated, grabbing his tail softly in-between his fingers. Kyle pulled it away from him and let out a low growl.

"Dude don't touch...his...tail...," Kenny shook his head. "Christ on a pogo stick, this is fucking bizarre." He moved his hand and started rubbing the boy's neck. Kyle got up on his knees and arched his back, purring continuously. "Good...kitty," Kenny said, his lips tugging into a smirk.

"Ken, we've gotta fix him."

"Yeah..." Ken nodded blankly. Stan got up and started pacing, rubbing his forehead in contemplation.

"What the fuck did Cartman put in his drink, Dude?"

"Wouldn't know."

"Well, there's gotta be SOMETHING!" he exclaimed. "God, if we take him to the hospital, who knows what the fuck kind of tests they'd do on hi-" He paused as Kyle jumped off the couch on his hands and knees and stared up at Kenny, his tail flickering behind him. "What's uh...what's he doing?"

"Mreow," Kyle let out before leaning up and rubbing his head against Kenny's chest. Kenny stared down at him before breaking into a wide grin.

"Dude, this is why I love cats."

"Kenny, getting high is why you love cats," Stan retorted dryly.

"No, Man, I mean, look at him!" Kenny said, raising up his hands and scratching behind Kyle's ears. "He's so goddamn...cute!" Kyle stepped up on his leg and nuzzled into his collarbone, his ears twitching appreciatively. "I have no idea what Cartman did to him but I gotta thank him."

"Kenny. Kyle's a CAT!" Stan shouted. "That's not exactly part of puberty, Dude!"

Kenny snuggled his head against Kyle's with a wide smile still present. "Puberty or not, I wanna keep him."

"Kenny, this isn't a stray we found on the side of the road," he frowned. "This is Kyle. _Kyle! _Best friend of God knows how many years?"

"I know, I know," Kenny pouted, hugging the purring boy to his chest. "But c'mon Stannnn," he whined. "Look at him!" Stan looked down at the redhead and sighed.

"We gotta fix him," he repeated. Kyle sniffed a few times before rubbing up against Kenny one final time and hopping off to crawl over towards Stan. He stroked his head on his pant leg before arching his back and brushing him with his side. He started meowing, turning and going into his leg again and again. He stared up at the raven-haired boy and meowled at him louder.

"Dude, what's he doing?" Stan said, bending down beside him. Kyle meowed impatiently and brushed his head against Stan's arm.

"Cartman's cat does that when it's hungry," Ken observed.

"Well then get him some food," Stan sighed, petting Kyle's scalp gently. Kenny nodded, hopping up and disappearing into the Broflovskis' kitchen. Stan stared into his cat eyes and sighed as he stroked him. "Dude, you are sooo lucky your mom isn't here," he stated. Kyle stared at him and flickered his tail before meowing at him with a soft sound. "She'd flip a shit," he continued. Kyle tilted his head and lifted his right arm as Stan scratched him briskly.

Kyle moved forward a bit and sniffed at Stan's jacket before diving his head down the side of his waist. He looked up at him, purring softly with his striking eyes watching him and his tail swaying gently. They stared at each other before Stan smirked softly. "Ken's right. You're kinda cute for a human...cat...thing," he shrugged. Kyle tilted his head softy before looking over at Kenny as he stepped back into the room.

He held a bowl and a can of tuna in his hand. They watched as Kyle's eyes grew excitedly and he bounded over towards the blonde in his crawl, circling his legs as he walked. Kenny grinned as he made his way over to Stan and sat down beside him. He placed the bowl next to his legs and pulled down the tuna towards Kyle. He grabbed a piece and placed it in front of the boy's nose. Kyle sniffed at it a few times before grasping it in his teeth and pulling away to chew it softly.

"Stan, Stan, Stan," Kenny said excitedly, "look at him!"

"Yup. He's eating," Stan rolled his eyes.

"But watch," he smiled, dumping a handful into his palm and holding it out. Kyle sniffed at his hand before starting to eat out of his palm and Ken look at Stan, bouncing slightly. "He's eating it," he squeaked.

"You didn't lace it with something, did you?" Stan glared.

"Nooooo," he pouted. "But look! It's Kyle! And he's eating like, not properly!"

He shook his head and laughed. "Dude, you're too easily amused."

"Can't help it, I fucking love him like this."

"Until he takes a shit on the carpet," Stan smirked.

Kenny's nose wrinkled at this before he shrugged. "Eh, that's what you're here for. You can clean it and I'll keep him from stepping in it," he said, rubbing Kyle's neck and watching him arch. Kyle finished taking the fish out of his hand and backed away a bit, bending down and chewing the last bits quietly with a string of content purrs falling from his throat.

Kenny grabbed the bowl from next to him and held it in front of the boy. He looked up and his nose twitched at it.

"Cats like milk, right?" he asked Stan.

He nodded, "I'm pretty sure." They watched as Kyle came up to the bowl and started lapping it out. "Seems like it."

"Sweeeeet," Kenny grinned. "Good kitty cat," he cooed, rubbing Kyle's head. Kyle pulled up and licked his lips, letting out a lengthy meow. Kenny set the bowl back down, dipping his finger into the milk and smirking. "My curiosity is enticed," he announced.

Stan raised his brow. "About what?"

"Here, Kitty Kitty," he pulled his dripping finger out of the bowl and waved it up in the air tauntingly. Kyle watched intently before leaping up with his hands on Kenny's chest and sniffing up at the finger. "Come on, Kitty, it's milllkkkk," he teased. Kyle's tongue lapped out at his digit and Kenny grinned wider. "Good Kyle," he said, licking his lips and running his hands up through Kyle's hair.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?"

"I heard that you have to bond with your pet before it trusts you," he looked over at him and smirked. "I'm 'bonding' with lil' Kyle here."

Stan rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Whatever. I'm gonna call Cartman about this thing." He stood up and walked into the kitchen and pulled out his cell phone. He looked around at the mess Kenny made of the cabinets finding Kyle his food and shook his head with a sigh as the other end rang.

"_What, Jock-strap?"_

Stan narrowed his eyes. "Cartman, what the FUCK did you do to Kyle?"

"_I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about, Stan," _he said in his sickeningly-sweet voice.

"Why is Kyle a cat?" he asked.

"_Maybe he's finally owning up to his school-wide title as a pussy," _he sniggered.

"Cartman, I'm serious!" he shouted. "Tell me how to fix him or I swear to God I'll come over there and bash your flabby face in!"

Cartman sighed impatiently, _"Look, Marsh. It's just a little experimental serum I found."_

"Found or stole?" he asked dryly.

"_Isn't stealing just finding what you want before you take it?"_

"Cartman..." he growled, his fist clenching at his side.

"_Look, it's not permanent. I put enough in his drink to last him until, iono, a few hours from now. It should wear off over the next few hours. If he doesn't have an allergic reaction and keel over like the weak little Jew that he is, then he'll be fine."_

"So...he'll be okay?" he said, relief tinging in his voice.

"_Yes, your girlfriend will be fine. Calm the fuck down."_

"I'm holding you up to this, Cartman. If he isn't better by tomorrow, it's your head."

"_I'm trembling. Oh, but Stan?"_

He sighed, "What?"

"_Do me a favor and record some of this, will you? I need something to blackmail the Jew with."_

"Fuck off," he muttered before hanging up his phone and dropping his hand to his side in exhaustion with a sigh. He walked back out into the living room and raised his brow as he saw Kenny lifting Kyle's arms and taking off his jacket. "Dude, what the hell are you doing?"

He grinned at him as he threw Kyle's jacket aside and scratched his ears. "Kyle needs a bath."

He pinched his nose between his fingers and took a deep breath. "No. He doesn't."

"Sure he does," he insisted, prying off Kyle's shirt. Kyle shook his head after he was freed from the cloth and flung his tail around a bit.

"He can take one on his own tomorrow," Stan frowned. "Cartman says this'll only last a few more hours. Besides, cats bathe themselves for the most part."

"Not this one. He's too messy to do it on his own."

"No he's not."

Kenny frowned before grabbing the milk bowl and dumping the contents on Kyle's head. Kyle hissed and jumped back, shaking his head around and flinging milk droplets everywhere. "See? Needs one now," Kenny grinned, watching as Kyle licked at his arm and tried to clean off his face.

"Ken, seriously, don't," Stan said.

"What? I'm taking care of the cat, _Mom_," he stuck his tongue out. He got to his feet as Kyle kept trying to clean himself and clucked his tongue. "Here, Kitty kitty," he called. Kyle looked up at him and sniffed a few times.

"Kenny, stop it."

"Shut up and let me have my moment, Stan," he frowned before smiling back at the redhead. "Come on, Kitty cat," he beckoned. "Time for a bath." He continued clicking his tongue and Kyle followed him on his hands and knees, tilting his head and swinging his tail around curiously. Kenny stepped backwards onto the stairs, leading Kyle up as he watched him closely. Stan shook his head and followed behind Kyle, not able to help his crooked smile as he watched his best friend clamber up the steps to get to Kenny. He let out a meow of frustration as Kenny sped up a bit and tried to speed up himself. He tripped slightly on the top step and growled before regaining his stance and following Kenny towards his bedroom.

"Stan, go start the water," Kenny said from the room.

Stan let out a long sigh, watching Kyle as his tail disappeared into the bedroom and shook his head again. "This is so wrong," he mumbled before heading off to the bathroom and turning on the faucet. He watched it for a bit and waited until it was warm enough for him to turn back out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. He walked into the room, stopping in his tracks as he saw Kenny tearing off Kyle's jeans.

"DUDE!"

"Yes?" the blonde looked at him innocently.

"You're taking off his clothes?"

He scoffed, "Yes, Stanley, I am. Can't take a bath in denim, now can you?"

Stan gulped, watching as Kenny smiled slyly down on the redhead and scratched his back. Kyle purred, arching his ass into the air and flinging his tail around. "This is...beyond bizarre now," Stan blinked.

"Here, Kyle," Kenny clicked. "Come to Kenny."

"Kenny, what are you-" he paused as he watched Kyle turn and rub his face into Kenny's chest again.

"Aww, Kitty loves meee," Kenny cooed, letting Kyle climb between his legs and sit to continue brushing against him. He looked up at Stan as he scratched Kyle's ears and smirked. "Hey Stan, it's Kyle."

"Perceptive," he rolled his eyes.

"Hey Stan," he grinned wider. "It's Kyle. And he's naked," he beamed.

"Aren't you proud of yourself?" he crossed his arms. "Our friend is lost and confused and of another species and you decide that it's the opportunity to stare at his dick. Glad to know where I'd be if I were in this situation."

"Okay, for one thing, no," Kenny rolled his eyes. "Trust me, your body is of no interest to me. I don't like people that are...muscle...lier than me."

"Stronger is the word you want," he smirked.

"Shut up," he pouted, rubbing his head into Kyle's face as the boy huddled into his neck. "Second, he's all for it, just look!"

"Dude, this doesn't count as a yes. He can't exactly say no," he frowned.

"BUT he can fight away and he's all cuddling against me, riiight?" he shrugged. "Sooo technically...he's set for the taking."

Stan pinched his nose again and sighed. "Look. I don't care what twisted thoughts are flying through your perverted head right now but it isn't cool."

"Okay, let me ask you this," he said, grasping Kyle around the waist and turning him in front of Stan. "Would YOU be able to ignore this face? Seriously?" Stan looked down on Kyle as he stared back with his big, green eyes. His tail flickered slightly before he got up and started moving towards Stan, rubbing against his legs and meowing at him once again. Stan stared down at him and shook his head.

"I can't decide if that's freakishly adorable or just creepy."

"I choose adorable," the blonde announced before walking over behind Kyle. "Come on, Kyle," he said, reaching down and hefting him up. He swooped his arms under his legs and back and Kyle curled up in his arms, his tail swinging lazily as he looked between the two of them. "Who's a good kitty?" Kenny smiled, rubbing his head against Kyle's before pushing past Stan and heading towards the bathroom. Stan watched after them, blinking slowly before following and leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom.

He stifled a laugh as Kenny bent down to put Kyle in the tub and the redhead tried fighting out of his grip, letting out a little series of meowls and hisses to ward him away. "Come on, Kyle," he gritted his teeth and placed him in the tub. Kyle thrashed around angrily, swiping at Kenny with his nails. "Kyle, ya gotta hold still," he said, pushing down on Kyle's back to hold him in place. "A little help?" Kenny looked over at Stan.

The ebon-haired boy rolled his eyes and walked over towards them, kneeling down beside Kenny. "There, there, Kyle," Stan started, scratching behind his ear. "It's okay."

Kyle stopped thrashing and reduced himself to merely trembling in their hold.

"Shh, good kitty," Kenny said slowly, reaching over him and grabbing a rag behind him. "Such a good kitty..." he dipped it in the water and ran it over his hair. Kyle shuddered and shook his head after the cloth was removed. The boys tried to block away the water as it flung everywhere.

"Bad cat!" Stan shouted.

"Dude, animals do that," Kenny scoffed. "Besides it's Kyle. He's never bad," he cooed, scratching Kyle's head and massaging shampoo into his hair. "Isn't that right, Kyle?"

Kyle flickered his green eyes over to them, sitting down in the tub and gently splashing the surface of the water with his hand. They continued scrubbing the milk out of his hair and off his back and shoulders and he started purring under their fingertips.

Stan sighed again as he grabbed Kyle's arm and rubbed soap over him. "I swear to god, this is the exact opposite of male bonding. This is like...sleepover shit that chicks do."

"Chicks give each other baths?" Kenny's mouth gaped.

"Hell, I don't think they're even _that_ gay," he rolled his eyes.

"Well I see pictures of them bathing cute little cats so I think we're okay," Kenny beamed at Kyle. "Who can resist it?"

"I could," he muttered.

"Shut up," he scoffed, pouring water over Kyle's head before they both grabbed hold of him to contain his thrashing. "You love animals, ya pansy."

"Animals," Stan repeated. "Kyle is a human."

"Not toniiggghhhtt," Kenny sang. He ran his fingers through Kyle's dripping hair. "All done," he grinned. They backed up away from the tub after letting it start to drain and Ken bent down, clapping his hands at the redhead. "Come on, Kyle. Come on. Out of the tub," he beckoned. Kyle ran his tongue over his lips and meowed softly before hopping over the edge of the tub. His hands slipped on the tile of the floor and he fell forward, his chin crashing into the ground and his ass sticking up in the air.

"So much for cats always landing on their feet," Stan blinked.

"He landed on them...," Kenny said slowly. "He just didn't exactly stay on them." Kyle clambered back onto his hands and shook his dampened head a bit, looking at them with sad eyes. "Aww," Kenny pouted. "He hurt himself."

Stan looked at him and raised his brow. "Dude. What the FUCK has gotten into you? I mean...you've never cared about anyone this much. Ever."

Kenny looked over at him and shrugged. "Iono. I tend to lavish affection on cute things."

"He looks the same as always," Stan pointed out. "Minus...ya know. The ears and tail thing."

"I know," he grinned crookedly before looking towards the redhead again. "Come here, Kyle," he called, patting his leg and walking out of the room. Kyle blinked before walking after him. He looked up at Stan and offered a short mew before scampering out behind Kenny. Stan stood blinking from Kenny's words before grabbing a towel and following them. He watched from outside the room as Kenny plopped down on Kyle's bed and Kyle shook his ass a bit before leaping up beside him. Kyle placed his hands on Ken's lap and stared at him, rubbing their faces together periodically. Kenny grinned, cupping his face in his palms and staring at him. "Do ya love me, Kitty?"

Kyle's tail swung around a bit and the blonde trailed his fingers up his head and scratched behind his still-dampened ears. "Hm, Kyle? Ya love me?" Kyle meowled slightly and the blonde shut his eyes contentedly, bringing him forward a bit and kissing his lips. Kyle pulled back and shook a bit but allowed Kenny to continue petting him.

Stan watched them carefully before leaning off the frame and walking to sit on the bed beside Kenny. "So."

"So?" he murmured, still staring at Kyle through half-lidded eyes.

"Just how long have you wanted to do that?"

He was silent for a moment before chuckling, pressing his face up into Kyle's neck and delving into him a bit. "Much longer than this cat thing, that's for sure," he sighed. Kyle blinked before meowing again and rubbing his head against Kenny's, shutting his eyes with him and a contented smile across his lips.

Stan watched them a bit and smirked, handing Kenny the towel. "You gonna tell him?"

"Hm?"

"After he's back to normal and if he doesn't remember anything. Are you gonna tell him how you feel?"

"Probably not," he sighed, leaning back against the headboard. Kyle tilted his head and blinked at him curiously until Kenny brought up his hand and rubbed his neck again. He draped the towel over Kyle's head and started rubbing his head dry. "He'd freak on me. Normal Kyle would hate that kind of attention."

"Normal Kyle's never been that situation," Stan reminded him. "Normal Kyle and Cat Kyle are probably the same personality wise."

"Nah. Cats just love you no matter what," Kenny shrugged. "People are different."

"Kyle loves you to the extent he's stayed your close friend all these years," he pointed out. "Maybe he loves you more than that way, too."

Kenny looked over at him unamused. "You're BFF numero uno. If he felt like that, I'm sure you'd know."

"Not necessarily," he shrugged. "Kyle and me still have our secrets, ya know. He'd be embarrassed out of his mind if he told me he liked you like that."

"So...you don't think so?" his face fell as he looked at the purring boy.

"I don't know," he sighed. "He told me he liked a guy awhile back," he shrugged. "No names or anything. So who knows? It could be you," he smirked.

"Mm," Kenny mused, staring at the Jew still. Kyle looked between both of them and swung his tail around before mewling softly and diving down on his side between both of them, draping his tail over Stan's lap and staring up at Kenny. They both smirked, reaching down and scratching his ears and spine. Kyle delved his head into the pillows and purred contentedly.

"If only he were this easy usually," Kenny chuckled.

Stan broke into laughter and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, really. Might as well enjoy this Kyle while we can. I'm sure this will be fun to explain in the morning to him."

"Oh, no doubt," Kenny chuckled. They watched him for a bit before he let out a sharp hiss and twitched up into a ball. They blinked at each other and watched him as he opened his eyes and blinked up at the light.

He perched up on his hands and knees and shook a bit, looking between them and shook his head back and forth.

"Kyle?" Stan raised his brow.

He took slow blinks before Kenny clicked his tongue and his head shot over towards him attentively. "You okay, Kyle?" the blonde asked. Kyle meowed and stepped over, straddling his legs and pushing his head into his chest. He purred softly and Kenny blinked down on him before smiling and clasping his arms around him. He kissed his head softly and scratched his head. "What a good boy," he said. Kyle slid up and rubbed their faces together and Kenny kissed his cheek lightly. Stan watched them amusedly and chuckled.

"Ken," he said.

"What?" he sighed out.

"I think Kyle's in there more than you think."

He looked at him and raised his brow. "Huh?"

"His hands," he nodded. The blonde looked down to see Kyle's fingers clenching around his shirt.

"I don't get it."

"Cats don't use fingers, Idiot," he smirked. "Cartman said it'd wear off as the hours went on. No 'poof he's back' thing."

Kenny's smile grew back and he cupped Kyle's chin in his hand, making him stare back. "That true?" he asked.

Kyle purred and brushed the top of his head over Kenny's chin, nestling against him and smiling softly. His eyes opened slightly over at Stan and he swung his tail around, smiling still. Stan cocked his head at him. "His eyes look like they're getting more...uh...Kyle-like."

"Mm," Kenny mused, still snuggling into the purring boy. He ran his fingers through Kyle's hair and they stared at each other for a bit. Kenny leaned forward and placed their lips together again. Kyle's nose scrunched lightly before he relaxed into the feeling. The blond pulled back and licked his lips, running his thumbs along Kyle's cheekbones. Kyle sniffed and smiled slightly at him, their gazes locked within each other's.

Stan watched them for a bit before coughing out a laugh. "I think I'll leave you two alone while you stare," he stated, grabbing Kyle's dampened towel and jumping off the bed. He headed out the room and hung the towel back up on its rack, taking a large breath and running his fingers through his black hair. He heard Kyle meowl again and looked towards the room, raising his brow. He walked back into the bedroom, his eyes widening as he saw Kyle pinned down under Kenny, who was kissing the redhead's neck furiously.

"Dude!"

Kenny and Kyle both looked up over him, Kyle flicking his tail around between Kenny's legs. "What?" Kenny asked, stroking Kyle's head. Kyle twitched his ears before raising his head up off the bed and rubbing his nose against Kenny's neck. The blonde looked down at him and smiled slyly before pushing him back against the bed and connecting their lips. Stan could hear Kyle's purring from where he stood and shook his head in disbelief.

"I never thought cats made out," he commented.

Kenny raised his head and smirked, "Betcha never thought that they did this either," he said before dipping his hips down, rubbing his jeans against Kyle's naked cock. Kyle arched back up, opening his mouth and meowing as Kenny rutted against him. His fingers clenched and unclenched around his shirt, clawing at him periodically.

"I really shouldn't be watching you molest Kyle," Stan winced slightly.

"Yeah, you should be helping me molest Kyle," he smirked at the gawker. "Come here," he motioned.

"Dude. He's still a cat. This is practically rape."

"You said it yourself," he rolled his eyes. "He's more Kyle-like than he was. He wants this, look at him," he nodded down at Kyle, who was meowling and nipping at Kenny's shirt to get him moving again. "If this is rape then Kyle's a hell of a masochistic cat."

Stan stared at him a bit before looking down at Kyle, who gazed back with his emerald cat eyes and purred at him. "This is so. Fucking. Bizarre," he muttered, walking over towards the two of them.

"Yeah, yeah," Kenny rolled his eyes, grasping under Kyle and raising his back up. Stan sat behind him and they lowered him back onto his lap. Kyle stared up at the two of them, nuzzling his head a bit against Stan and making him gasp softly at the pressure. Kenny backed up down him slightly, his eyes going half-lidded from the sight of Kyle's semi-erect cock. He grasped the skin in his hand and Kyle let out a little growl of pleasure, arching up at his touch. Stan ran his hands down Kyle's shoulders and chest, rubbing his skin as Kenny started jerking his dick fluidly in his hand.

They watched his face, his open mouth revealing his fang-like canines protruding. Stan stroked his chin and rested his thumb over his lip. Kyle closed his mouth and nipped at him gently, focusing his dark eyes on Kenny as the blonde unzipped his jeans and grabbed his own erection. He grabbed the both of them together and pumped slowly, unleashing a whole new wave of sounds from the smaller boy.

"You were right, Stan," Kenny looked up at him and smirked.

"About what?" he cocked his brow.

"Kyle's personality. He's just like I thought he would be in bed as a human, too."

"How..how so?...And why would you think about that?"

"I thought he'd moan a bunch and sound all sexy," he smiled crookedly. "And the last answer should be fairly obvious," he chuckled, pushing his hips down against Kyle's. The redhead ran his tongue up over his lips, looking at both of them with deep, needy eyes.

"Come on, Dude," Kenny rolled his eyes, reaching up past Kyle's head and unzipping Stan's jeans.

"Hey!" he yelped as Ken fished his growing cock out of the zipper and pumped on him a few times

Kyle turned his head slightly, looking at Stan's cock beside him and tilted his head up, passing his tongue over the skin. Stan shivered and looked back at his friend with hungry eyes.

Kenny chuckled, "Well, Kyle knows what to do," he commented, continually rocking their hips together with their solid dicks clutched in his palm. Kyle lightly ran over Stan's skin with his wet tongue time after time, purring with a soft rumble from his slender throat. Stan wrapped his fingers through his hair, leaning back and sighing contentedly. He guided Kyle's head along his shaft, the both of them watching as he passed over the blazing skin with hazed eyes.

"Good boy," Kenny breathed, leaning down and kissing his neck. Kyle's chest arched up into him and he pulled away from Stan's cock for a moment, looking down at Kenny with a curious look over his face. Ken leaned up and took his lips again, pressing him down against Stan's legs. Kyle's purrs vibrated across Stan's lap and into Kenny's throat and they both moaned softly. Kenny grasped Stan's cock and pumped on him slowly as he pressed Kyle further into his lap.

"Fuck..." Stan tongued his teeth, brushing his finger over Kyle's pointed ear and watching it twitch at his touch. Kenny leaned up off of Kyle, staring at him and licking his lips as he released Stan's cock and propped himself up over the redhead. He gazed at him predatorily as Kyle stared back with his piercing oval pupils. Kenny kissed his nose before leaning off of him completely and getting off the top of him. Kyle rolled over, sitting up on the side of his legs and looking at the two of them, his tail swinging in the air. He meowed softly to break their focus on him, moving and rubbing against Stan's arm.

"Lotion," Kenny said, looking around Kyle's room frantically. Stan reached over into Kyle's nightstand drawer and pulled out a bottle of hand lotion, waving it around in the air.

"This?"

"You know it is," he pouted before grabbing it from him. "Asshole," he stated, receiving a glare from his larger counterpart. He moved behind Kyle, grabbing him around the waist and turning him over onto his hands and knees. Kyle looked back him, blinking slowly with his ears flicking around for sound.

"Good Kitty," Stan said, holding his head and petting him softly. Kyle looked at him briefly before returning his attention to Kenny, watching him in wonder as he squirted a good deal of lotion onto his fingers and rubbed them together.

"Hold still, Kyle," Kenny said, rubbing his back and moving Kyle's constantly moving tail out of the way. He slowly pushed his first two fingers into Kyle and the redhead let out a surprised meow, his fingers clawing into Stan's leg. The larger boy winced in pain as Kyle's fingers scraped against him consistently. He grabbed his hand and stroked it soothingly as he continued running his fingers through the carmine locks. Kenny continued thrusting his fingers into him and Kyle let out a low growl, diving his head down and brushing his head against the denim of Stan's knees.

"Man, he's weird as hell like this," Stan commented. Kyle looked up at him with pathetic green eyes of discomfort as Kenny started sliding in a third finger. He let out a long, soft howl and hissed as Kenny roughly invaded him.

"But he's sexy as hell, too, so who the fuck cares?" Kenny smirked, scissoring his fingers and stretching out Kyle.

"Dude, he's waving his tail a lot."

"So? He's happy," Kenny shrugged.

Stan rolled his eyes, listening to Kyle as he continued letting out disgruntled growls. "Stupid asshole. Cats wag their tails when they're agitated."

"He's uncomfortable," he shrugged. "How would you like something shoved up your ass?"

His face dropped unamused. "That's never gonna happen."

"Exactly. So shut up and help me sit him up," he stated, pulling out of Kyle and grabbing under him, pulling him upright. "Scoot back and lie down," he nodded towards the end of the bed.

Stan scooted back towards the headboard lying down over the pillow and taking a calming breath before Kenny pushed Kyle over on top of him. Kyle meowled and scrambled up over top of him, staring down and breathing quickly. Stan smirked up at the boy, raising his hand and grabbing his ass, lowering him down to his rock-hard cock. Kenny pushed down on his lower back and guided him onto Stan's cock, both of them listening as he let out a long, strangled meowl.

"There, there, Kitty cat," Kenny cooed, lowering him down to the base of Stan's shaft. Kyle's tail swung around furiously as the blonde started guiding him up and down, feeling him shudder and licking his lips. Stan watched his pained face and scrunching nose with a hazy glaze over his eyes, squeezing the redhead's ass as he moved. He watched the boy's open mouth and his cute fangs before leaning up and kissing him, biting down on his lower lip. The boy yelped softly before looking down at Stan bringing his hands up and digging his nails into his shoulders, occasionally kneading at his skin.

Kyle fell into a rhythm with the boys and let out a short bout of purrs as he fell onto Stan's skin time and again. Kenny smiled slyly, kneeling behind him and halting him with a firm hand on his back. His head whipped around and he watched with wide eyes and a short, breathy meow as the blonde started pushing into him as well. His eyes slammed shut and he let out a shrill hiss until Stan grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down, pushing their lips together until Kenny was fully inside of him. Kyle pulled back from Stan and shook his head briefly, tensing his nails into Stan's shoulders and making him let out a long moan.

Kenny started thrusting, running his cock along Stan's and pushing them both towards Kyle's prostate. Kyle opened his mouth and let out squeaking mews as he was driven into. He shut his eyes and trembled, his ears flinching with each movement. Stan started bucking his hips up and Kyle's front half fell into him, his face rubbing against his chest as he whimpered.

"Such a good kitty," Kenny panted, tonguing over his lips and stroking Kyle's back. Kyle choked out a groan in response, his tail hanging high in the air. Ken stroked the fur softly along its slender surface before digging his nails into the boy's hip again.

Stan looked down at the boy on his chest and smiled lazily, moving one hand from his ass down under him and grabbing his cock leaking across his clothes. Kyle hiccuped softly and meowed out desperately as Stan started stroking his cock.

He let out a hiss and jerked sharply and Kenny and Stan both paused, looking at him in concern. "Dude you hurt?" Stan blinked.

Kyle panted a few times before struggling back onto his hands and pushing back against the two of them. They exchanged glances for a minute before shrugging and resuming their rhythm. Stan jerked Kyle's skin harder and smiled up at him as he let out low groans and purrs from the back of his throat.

"You like that, Kyle?" Kenny said slyly, kissing his spine. Kyle's tail brushed up along his cheek and he chuckled, turning and pecking it as well. Kyle shuddered and dug his nails back into Stan and the raven-haired boy raised his eyebrow.

"What's...what's wrong, Stan?" Kenny said, continuing to drive into the boy.

"His nails are...duller," he panted, pulling Kyle down onto his skin harder. "Goddamn," he said, leaning his head back. "Damn, Ky..." he said, rubbing his ass as he continued jacking him off. Kyle tightened his muscles around them and they both moaned at the feeling. Stan took a few deep breaths, feeling Kyle's muscles combined with the feeling of Kenny's cock grating against his. "Shit..." he gritted his teeth before his hips bucked up and he released into the boy. Kyle meowed loudly, his voice cracking slightly as he dropped his head and breathed rapidly.

Stan smacked his ass and elicited a hiss before they both pulled out of Kyle. Kenny pulled him upright as Stan moved out from under him before flipping Kyle onto his back. He smiled deviously before kissing his lips forcefully and spreading his legs apart. He thrust back into him and Kyle arched up from the sudden intrusion. He settled back down and started sliding his tail around the bed sheets; his arms falling over Ken's shoulders and his nails delving into his back. Kenny grabbed his right leg and pushed it up higher, thrusting deep into him and swallowing each moan with one of his own.

Kyle moved and nuzzled their faces together as he continued ploughing into him. "Nn-nngh," he moaned and Kenny looked over at him for a moment, lost in the humanistic noise. Another purr escaped his throat and Kenny just chuckled, pushing into him faster and smiling warmly.

He grabbed Kyle's cock and stroked him with teasing movements. "Come on, Kitty, Kitty, Kitty," he cooed. "Come for Kenny," he kissed his cheek lightly.

Kyle's body fell into shudders and his ears went flat against his head as he panted harder. He opened his mouth and let out a series of strangled groans. Stan and Kenny perked their ears as they heard a faint and somewhat garbled cry of '_Kenny_!' pass through Kyle's lips before he arched up, exploding between the both of them and calming down as Ken continued to pound away into him. He leaned down, not an inch from Kyle's mouth and stared into his deep cat eyes. Kyle tilted his head and licked his nose teasingly and it was all too much for the blonde.

He looked at the redhead with a devilish smirk before pulling out of him and straddling over him, resting his hand on the headboard and quickly pumping on his skin. He let out a low moan and Kyle's name before releasing onto Kyle's reddened face. Kyle scrunched his face and hissed at him slightly. Ken just licked his lips, milking himself and staring at the boy under him before moving off of him. Kyle laid there for a few moments as they all caught their breath before meowling and rolling up onto the sides of his legs again.

"Dude, why did you do that?" Stan looked at Kenny unamused.

"Because it's something I wanted to do, _Mom_," he stuck out his tongue.

Stan pinched his nose and sighed. "Great. He needs another bath."

There was a beat of silence before Kenny chuckled. "No..no I think you were right."

"About what?" he looked at him with a cocked brow.

He nodded towards the redhead with a smirk, "Cats tend to bathe themselves," he said. Stan followed his gesture, his eyes widening slightly as Kyle wiped Kenny's cum off his face with the back of his hand, licking up what he collected before going for it again. They watched him with bemused expressions before Kenny chuckled again. "Never pictured Ky as a cumslut, gotta say."

"Oh shut up," Stan rolled his eyes, hitting his arm harshly.

"But dude, he's more human, right?" He asked, scooting over and sitting next to the cleaning boy. "He said my name, didn't he?"

"Sort of," he shrugged. "Kyle, can you say anything else?" Kyle glanced between them before resuming his cleaning. "Guess not," Stan muttered. "He'll get there in a few hours I guess."

"Mm," Kenny mused, stroking Kyle's head lovingly. "He's such a good kitty," he cooed, scratching his ear. Kyle purred lightly, focused on his arm and face.

"Well what the hell do we do now?" Stan sighed, plopping down in front of the two of them on his back.

Kenny looked at him and to Kyle and smiled slyly. "Well...we have a few more hours before Kyle's Kyle again. No telling whether or not he'll be the same as he is now, right?"

Stan looked up at him and shrugged, "no, not really."

"I suggest we continue playing with our pretty little kitty cat," he said, running his finger up the side of Kyle's face and tracing his ear lightly. "Whaddya say, Ky?"

Kyle looked up at him, his jade eyes darting between the two of them before he tongued off some escaped cum from the side of his lips as they curled upwards into a smile and murmured a simple '_meow_'.

* * *

**Yayyyyyyyy. Sorry it's so long btw. _;**

**Happy happy birthdayyyy, Azn 333333**

**I hope this made it somewhat better~**

**/ginormous hug. I would totally make you a cake but I doubt it'd taste that great by the time it got to you. I shall eat a cookie in your honor though. I promise :3 33**


End file.
